Take Me
by BloodTearsAndGold
Summary: Jasper the Mr.Popular A-hole decides to play with a certain cute but innocent redhead. A game of two or a love story? Read and find out. Slash,JxE,all human.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

* * *

><p>Take Me<p>

Chapter 1

J's Pov

Sex…A ruthless, relentless and an all-absorbing sensation. Sex equates everyone, transforming shy and polite human beings into lustful animals. Exactly in the moment of copulation our affinity is most obvious. The outer world and its laws are being destroyed when the energy and the passion of two (three, four, etc., it depends on how lucky you are) bodies collide. The adequate perception of reality becomes something unachievable. There's just torn breathing, heartbeat, whispered crazy nonsense and a short cognition of heaven. And you're ready to give up everything for this "heaven", created by the ecstasy of two (three, four or more, if you are lucky enough) bodies.

I pressed my lips to his tense abdomen feeling the spasms of his muscles. The scent of his body, so desired at this moment, so indispensable, so _mine_, drives me insane. I hear blood pulsing in my temples. James is moaning and this drives me crazy, all the barriers are wiped off, there are no limits, and I'm ready to kill anyone who tries to intervene. To try and intervene when you receive the most craved thing at the moment? Something you don't just want, but something that you think will tear your soul if you don't get it?

I touch with my lips the tip of his shaft and feel how it twitches because of the light contact. Tenderness is for the tender. Just the burning desire from inside me reminds how deceitfully tenderness really is.

-Jas…Jasper, he cries.

Taking all his length into my mouth I swirl my tongue around his frenulum. One of his hands digs into my shoulder and the other one grips the bed sheet. I taste him and feel the pulse of his veins. He is mine right now. I let my fingers squeeze his taut ass and find the cherished hole that opens itself to me. I feel the twitching of the tight ring of muscles and plunge my finger deeper, finding the magic spot. James moans and starts moving in an attempt to reach the waves of pleasure that are approaching him.

I move faster, almost suffocate, but I can't stop yet. James is not letting me do this. His head fell back, his screams, his body's tremble tell me he is not far from orgasm. Despite the fact that I'm a natural born ass and try to piss of everybody I know, I can't hold him back, I don't have the right to. The look on his face makes me even harder than I already am, but what is more arousing is the fact that I brought him to this state, where he is coiling with need. It's agony.

His stream hits the back of my throat and I swallow. I allow this kind of situation to happen only when I'm with him, I swallow just his, and he swallows just mine. I know this taste, it never was disgusting for me, James just can't be disgusting to me. A broaching groan is the sign that everything came to an end. Ha! Not so fast, darling. I let him for some seconds to gather himself and then I throw his long legs on my shoulders and quickly prepare his hole for me.

-Impatient, aren't we? The bastard says playfully smirking at me.

-Damn, like you don't know.

-Of course, Whitlock always gets what he wants.

-Like you don't like it, I say tilting my lips to his.

He lifts his mouth to mine and we kiss. I want to take him, all of him. His hot tongue wanders in my mouth, the heat of his body fills me with burning passion, that I couldn't hold back, even if we were surrounded by a crowd of people.

We desperately separate our lips. I grab the lube, coat my fingers in it and start preparing my way. James faintly moans under my touch and my free hand rummage the nightstand trying to find the condom.

I enter him slowly, but impatiently. His lithe body covered in sweat bend at the same time mine does. He bites his bottom lip when his hands reached my ass and pushed me, in an attempt to bring us even closer. That's when I lose my mind. It's the moment when I can tell that I love him, despite the fact that I don't know what love is. I kiss him hard and our breathe mixes together. I take all of him. You're mine, James! Just mine. Me and you, we know what pleasure is, we can do it for hours, and each time remain in our memory like a bright flash, like a sip of fresh air after a dusty street.

I'm awake but I haven't opened my eyes yet. James is softly snoring next to me and I feel his smooth breath on my cheek. I awfully don't want to get out of bed, but I already had skipped some classes and it's just the beginning of the year.

I know this loft as I know mine. It's too early to wake James, so I slip out of the bed trying to not disturb this beautiful boy and go straight to the kitchen and turn the coffee machine on. I drink my nectar, brush my teeth, pull on my jeans and try to pack all my shit faster, because I'm almost late, and that old geezer Swan doesn't like when someone is late for his classes, adding the fact that he almost hates me, he will be very happy to throw my ass out if I'm not on time. What can I do? The jerk just doesn't understand that when you're 20, there're a lot more important things than his boring lectures that smell of a light form of dementia. Like it's said, senility doesn't let us have a tedious time, entertaining us with marasmus. Where are my keys? Fuck, they are on the nightstand in the bedroom. Trying to not make any noise I sneak on my toes into the bedroom and try to find those damn keys under a pile of unnecessary shit and then I see the familiar keychain, the "Devil may cry" symbol.

I feel somebody's eyes on me. James is watching me and there is a smile on his kissable lips. Deep inside me appeared an itch to kiss him, but it quickly disappeared. Shit. This is girly stuff. I caught myself on the idea that tonight I thought that maybe I love him, but it all subsided by now. It's all the same, my old buddy James, it's impossible for **me** to love him. Especially when you know his pretty mouth with those plump pink lips will seize your throat in a heartbeat if you let him get closer to you. He is a good friend, but nothing else. Nor I, nor he is capable of something better.

I forced out a standard "bye" and idiotically waved my hand at him. Then I left this fortress of lechery and shipped myself for the second time in these two weeks of the new semester to the Lux et veritas. The first time, I know it sounds pathetic, was on the first day of classes, at the end of August. Well, I wasn't impressed. That day I drunk like a pig.

James's Pov

You left and I already miss you. Just the thought that you will come back calms me a little bit. You, like always, slipped away from me, leaving just your sent on the sheets.

For God's sake! What's happening to me? I started thinking about this wimpy romantic shit. It's just attachment. Jasper is just like me. It's like I'm watching myself in the mirror. We are not created for relationshi**T**s, anyway, do they exist? It is all just a game of hormones misunderstood by the romantics.

I know Jasper my entire life, we grew up together, together we ripped the first forbidden fruits of pleasure, and together we left our home town when we wanted some freedom. Our wishes coincide almost every time. I was the first to see in his childish (at that time) face, something more than a friend. The realization that he is not just my friend, but a handsome young man too, made it possible to me to see why girls reacted to him the way they did. This is quite stupid, but then I almost felt like I'm one of them, a girl in love. This new desire to be more than friends, to take care of somebody and to be taken care of…I felt this idiotic bliss from the realization that we want the same. We never were overlooked by ladies, but Jasper was always one step prior me. Than it annoyed me, but now I take it as a tribute while he is by my side.

Crap! If there is something more for me than a simple attachment, if it really does exist for me, than I know I can feel it only toward Jasper. And this is really fucked up! It's really, really fucked up, because I know him, who knows him better than me? It's an interesting combination of elements, making him a tough little son-of-a-bitch. He doesn't give a shit about anything or anybody. He just can cut off his right hand if it pesters him, because he is the one who makes the rules.

I hate myself sometimes, because I know I'm ready to submit to his rules, if he asks me. But he doesn't ask and never did. But I want him to ask, I want him to ask me who we are to each other. I want him to ask me looking right into my eyes, so I couldn't say anything. I'm too much of a coward to ask him myself. This may create problems and destroy what we have, this obscure relationship. But if he decides to change something I am ready to give up everything if he needs it, because if it is good for him, it is good for me too. Each time it's harder for me to hold back myself, to joke and save this façade, this mask of sarcasm on my face. I'm sick and tired of this game, but I will play it until he decides to stop it.

* * *

><p>AN note: "Lux et Veritas" –the motto of Yale University, where Jasper is studying.

Playlist: The Gathering-Monsters; Hurts- Better than Love

This really is a JxE story, just you wait for it:)))

Ok, so, this is it. I have no beta (if there's someone who would like to help me with this, please contact me, I really need you, my dear future beta "wink"), all mistakes are mine, 'coz English is not my native language. Thank you for reading and please leave me some loving :D, it really took me a lot of courage to post it "sights".


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Dear readers, Edward will make his appearance in the 3'd chapter.

For the photos check my profile.

Playlist: Nickelback-Rockstar, Animals;

Chapter 2

Jasper's Pov

Everything can be defined by one word. Bulshit. Three years full of bulshit in the walls of my alma mater.

"The theory of supply and demand is an organizing principle for explaining how prices coordinate the amounts produced and consumed." Yeah, you always should check your supply of condoms and lube, 'coz you never know when you're gonna fuck and what demands will have your partner. Blah, blah, blah. Crap, how someone can be so boring? Hey, you, old wacko, nobody is listening. Take your head out of your ass and take a look. Whatever, I guess it is no big deal when there's left enough health and strength to suck a dick just two more times and everything is not so important like it used to be when every step and meter you take, make you so happy as a sick orgy can make happy a young perverted fucker.

One hundred and a few of students in the auditorium do the same I do: getting sick of the amount of information that can't be comprehended that is brought to us by professor Swan. I'm sitting in the back, well, not sitting, it's more like lying. I need a pillow. All the entertainment I have is watching my classmates, because I, stupid idiot, forgot to charge my iPod, and it died at the most inappropriate time.

"…and the most important thing is that an application of the quantity-theory approach aimed at removing monetary policy as a source of macroeconomic instability was to target a constant, low growth rate of the money supply…' shithead, at your age the most important thing is not to forget to take out your cock when you want to pee.

Oh, Erik pierced his ear. Why did he do it? Does he think it will save his disfigured by intellect face? Now, I can say this idiot regrets it, judging by his wince every time he touches his ear. He looks with a side glance to Angela which is covered in metal from head to toe, crazy chick. I think the tumbler in her head that is responsible for adequacy switched off long ago. I can't see her face but I can say she is in deep thought. Maybe she is thinking where to add a new ring or stud.

Erik decided to impress her. Well, they will make a nice couple- he has a bolt, she has a screw. But dear, I don't think you stand a chance even if you cover yourself in chain armor, because I can tell ya, she likes Mike, but she doesn't stand a chance with him, because somewhere in the last couple of weeks I fucked Mike, and he's a 100% bottom, so until Angela grows a pair and a dick…

"As a result, some central banks, including the U.S. Federal Reserve, which had targeted the money supply, reverted to targeting interest rates…anyway, it fails to explain the mechanism of variations in the value of money" That's strange, I thought banks are all about the value of money.

Laurent, like always, dig into his phone and doesn't give a shit about his surroundings. Texting his girlfriend, I think. Ignorant bastard. You can send him to Alaska and he still will not give a shit if there's wi-fi.

Felix is trying hard to make notes. I think he received a warning. Now he's trying to catch up, that's admirable. I think I will miss his ass if he gets kicked out. Oh, I like his shirt.

My eyes wander through the auditorium and stop on a pair of longing eyes. Oh, there're more. And more, and more, and more…It was like every girl was trying to get me to look at her, trying to seem sexier, they all were fluttering with their eyelashes and pouting their lips. Alright, that's nothing new, the same old games. And I love games, so why don't we play a little bit? It's not like I have something more interesting on my agenda.

Slowly I touch with my fingers the skin on my neck, stroking it softly I lightly incline my head and part my lips, and throw a languishing glance to my covetous public. As usual somewhere beside me I hear a muffled whisper almost proceeding into a moan.

-Jasss…

-He's such a sweetie…

Well, actually I am not against a sex ride right here in the auditorium, but I feel sorry for our old Mr. Swan.

I always enjoyed attention, all the girls melted when I just looked at them. And this show is replayed every day. Yeah, I'm a legend, a fucking rockstar. I'm desired and I like it this way. There are a few who could resist a hot blonde (it's more brown than dark blond, but people say I'm blonde, so, who am I to argue with my fans?), green eyes, velvet voice, good manners, ideal body, smartly dressed and looking down on everybody. Well, like I said, there're few who could resist me and that is if only he is dead.

Oh, sorry, I forgot to introduce myself, Jasper Whitlock- that's my name. And when it's coming to girls, I'm approaching them cautiously. Ok, I'm lying. I do not approach them at all. I prefer the ass I'm fucking more firm, not the bonny ones which almost every girl has. And, like I said, I love games. If they like playing and building air castles, I will not disobey, I will play along, and I like seeing their dreams shattering. Isn't this nasty? Of course, it is. Did I mention that I'm an asshole?

Yes, I'm a little bit of a monster, but it's not complicating my life, because I'm an impossibly fascinating monster, in this I believe. In my twenties I did everything I wanted to. Each step I took was due to my wish, I don't give a shit if it is bothering someone.

My papa paid for all my tricks, maybe because he loves me, or maybe because he pretends to love me. And I love him for the fact that he is thousand miles away from me, to be more specific there're 1617.39 miles from Connecticut to Texas. I can say that this is the ideal distance for maintaining a good relationship with your dad. I mean it's obvious that there's no relationship at all, but the last time I needed it was when I was seven, when school started. This is it, the first battle field, the place where my ego started its inevitable growth spurt. My ol' man made up for the lack of his presence with a never-ending flow of money that in my opinion is the point of having a father. Gradually, I understood that I'm a single skater, and people, for the most part, were full of shit, and this stinking smell of the human nature you can't cover even with the most expensive perfume.

The fact that I liked boys I discovered long ago. This wasn't much of a realization for me, because my way to homosexuality began even earlier. I think you know how it is, this first unfamiliar sensation of liking a naked male body is much more different from curiosity. However, everybody has his own way.

My road brought me to New Haven. There was no need to try to persuade my daddy. He didn't care what plans I had for the future, the further, better. As a result, leaving my beloved mommy in the position of the main dad's mind-fucker, I left towards my free, no-strings-attached future.

Author's Pov

Three years ago a handsome young man with a sparkle in his eyes stood before the massive old building, that hold in its marble columns the hopes and expectations of thousands and thousands of young rebels, guttered here from all other the country. For an attractive boy in whose curls the wind played, this was just a building that you have to visit five days a week. This was the only defect that was clouding his new life. Jasper presented lack of interest for everything, so he let his finger choose his courses randomly. From the other point of view, studying allowed him to make a lot of new acquaintances, this being the main cause why he had choose Yale University.

Since the day he stepped the University Jasper extended his list of conquests till the number he doesn't remember anymore. Things people spend days on achieving, Jasper achieved in hours. He presented a rare combination of outstanding looks and sharp mind, also he had a way to get to people. A lot of people were left disarmed by his cute smile and sweat southern drawl, languishing gaze and exquisite body.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Jay's POV

Losing all my interest in the game with a null result, I turned my attention to the guys sitting in the auditorium. The sympathy that might grow into a lewd fire in the eyes, I've met here before, rare of course, but still there were some exceptions, and sometimes not so pleasant .I Mr. Jasper 'Fucking' Whitlock am being spoiled. Fucking in the name of fucking isn't my style. I should desire him, and when I do, stupid prejudices must be forgotten, but that doesn't mean I'm going around telling everybody I'm screwing guys, and not girls. Gays know that I am gay, some of the straight ones have their own guesses, but my popularity and charisma stopped them from opening their mouths. The feelings of the male half of the students directed to me usually turns to simply admiration, clumsy copying or banal envy. Envy towards Jasper the Great; Envy that turns me on as much as general worship. I've always succeeded in bringing out the worst in people.

_Okay, back to the game_ I thought, glancing over the class. _Who the fuck is that? _Edward? Edward Cullen? Did the guy change his image? Definitely the summer vacation changed him for the better. A fucking hot male came back from Italy. I ran my eyes over his body with a mental grin shit, Cullen; you set fire to my rain. Is it time to drag him out the shadows?

For a long time I thought of Cullen an nonchalant guy, but he always was a B- person, those people do not meet my standards for my circle of straight A's. Yes, I know I'm a cocky bastard, but bitch, please; I deserve it, the merchandise I'm used to receiving has to be of the best quality not quantity. Edward usually was looking at me with a different look than the straight guys. I was almost sure that the guy is afraid of the thoughts his imagination created while looking at me. The guy is an interesting creature! Always trying to prove something, mostly to himself, that he is just a normal guy, despite the fact that in our fucked up world the notion of normality vary greatly depending on the level of madness of the person that's defining it. Oh, one more thing, I'm lying. I lied when I said that I didn't notice him before, it's just hard to admit it. Why? Look above. A reason I've kept myself far from him, but now the guy is provoking me.

"Of all functions of money, the medium of exchange function has historically been the most problematic because of counterfeiting, the systematic and deliberate creation of bad money with no authorization to do so, and leading to the driving out of the good money entirely." A not so remarkable lesson apparently became very useful for me, so I'm almost not mad at you, old geezer, for being so boring.

The young man for sure blossomed. I should take the bull by its horns…or something else, if you know what I mean.

TM-TM-TM

Sitting in the car with a smoke, I knew that there was a ridiculous ass grin on my face. _Cullen_ I hummed at the thought of his name. It seems I found a new adventure for the next semester. Just thinking about it makes me giddy with excitement for what this encounter may bring. I should tell James about this one.

Suddenly, the passenger door opened and a wet because of the rain fairy flopped on the seat.

"Shit, Brandon, weren't ya taught to knock?"

"Stop grumbling, Whitlock" she mumbles with a bright grin.

"You know I hate it when you so suddenly rush into my life" I said sarcastically with a smile.

"Would you really let a young lady stay out in the pouring rain? I may catch a cold." She pouted

"Fine, I'm sorry," I say smiling innocently, brushing a lock of hair from her from her eyes gently.

Alice is a clot of energy. I've never met a person that enjoys life so much. For her, every hour, every minute, every second is invaluable. I often caught myself on the thought that if not my orientation, I would have married her in an instant, because I know there's no one better than her. We had sex, well, we tried having sex. I remember our fuss under the blanket, the unity and the fight of two polar sides. Actually, I tried to pleasure her, but my buddy definitely refused to enter there, where, the Mother Nature created him to enter. Everything ended on mutual oral sex. Alice never took offence, well on me. I know her for a long time, she was one of my closest friends, and at least there was no one closer to me from the female part of the humanity.

She leaned back in the seat and lighted a cigarette letting out a content sigh, a smile graced her lips.

"How was your day?"

"Wonderful" I purred. "You know, sometimes something changes for the better and than even the university stops being the most boring place of the whole world".

She looks at me for a couple of seconds, releasing smoke rings with her graceful lips. I know this stare- she's studying me. I can almost hear the gears working in her head, she's analyzing the information I just gave her.

"Oh, no Mother of God, not again" she says finally.

"What?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You've found new prey." It wasn't a question but a statement.

"Why do you think so?" I try to wave off her idea, but I know that Brandon is not going let me off.

"Whitlock, I know you like the back of my hand; you asshole, are like an open book to me. Who is he?" She asked sitting up raising her own eyebrow.

"Why, Does it matter?"

"Oh, right, for the Mighty Jasper, there's no difference whom to torture"

"Listen, you've came here to nag me?" I questioned.

Alice huffed "No, sorry, so who is he?"

"Cullen." - Was my simple reply.

"Cullen, Cullen, Cullen," she mutters trying to remember of whom I'm talking.

"Edward Cullen" I tried.

"Nothing coming to me… oh, that guy…but I don't understand". She Said "Why Cullen Now?"

"Well, he's changed and for the good I might add, but he's not more just 'that guy'."

"Yeah," Alice started "I remember Bella talking all the morning about some Cullen, saying he's really hot".

"There's another thing" he said, "I'm not 100% sure that he is gay."

"With such a sweetie as you, that's not mandatory." She cooed "By the way, I can help you". Adding

"With what?"

"With him," She said rolling her eyes, as if it was such an obvious thing "I can find out about him as much as I can."

"And why would you do that?" I asked really surprised.

"Because we are friends", she smiles sweetly. "And friends help each other."

"You are unbelievable."

"Seriously?"

I nod my head, grinning.

She kisses me hard and I let her do as she pleases. Licking my tongue, pressing herself into me more and more, she irradiated so much energy that it was enough for both of us. Though her rough torrent of emotions breaks on the wall of my frigidity towards her, but knowing Alice, it doesn't bother her.

"That means that Eddie is a hottie now?" she whispers conspiratorially, departing from my lips.

"Yes," I mused "he became more appealing, Plump, rosy lips and white skin, despite the vacation in Italy. Very sexy, daring, but gentle at the same time."

"Then, our Jazzy fell in love," she says squealing.

"Oh, stop it Brandon, I just want to have sex with him" I said placing my head back on the seat.

"You filthy bastard, you just want to fuck him?

"Of course"

"You do understand that he, for certain, haven't slept with a guy yet."

"Well, it's time to start to"

"Whitlock, how can you be such an ass?" She asked.

"Hey, not so long ago somebody was proclaiming her love to me" I stated.

"Never mind, take me home." She said.

All the way home she was silent. This annoyed me a little, but judging by her facial expression she was in deep thought. And when she thinks she becomes funny as hell and I try hardly to hide a smile looking at her.

She promised to help and her fucking altruism was not clear to me. Does she think that maybe I will become straight again? Thought I almost believe that she sees me not just as a friend. Shit, this could explain everything, and make it more complicated at the same time, because this will not make her any good, how long is she going to torture herself with her beloved gay man. Depends on her level of craziness and what makes it worse, this doesn't make me happy. Alice is the last person that I would like to hurt. What surprises me the most is that she isn't jealous of the guys, but toward the girls that eyefuck me every time they get to see me, Alice experience pure hatred, and if a beauty tries to seduce me, Brandon always finds a way to thin out her hair.

At last we approached her house. For a minute she was silent didn't make a move, then she raises her eyes to mine and from that stare everything breaks in my dark soul under the flow of sadness, unbearable tenderness and mad love, it makes me scream on the inside, because I know I can't reciprocate.

"You like hurting people?" She questioned

"Don't start it, Alice!" I groaned "If you're referring to Cullen than you should know, I'm not asking you for help." I sighed "I don't want to hurt him; on the contrary, he is going to receive a great amount of pleasure, be sure of that, darlin'. No one complained yet." I stated with a grin.

"You are such a ruthless, ass Jasper" she whispers shaking her head.

Opening the car door she called out.

"Ok, bye, Casanova" kissing me on the cheek she jumped out of the car.

That's no news, the fact that I'm an arrogant dick I know perfectly, a man should know his price. This is not stopping anybody from approaching me. My body it's what they want, they don't care if I am smart or stupid, what personality I have …Oh, dear world, what about inner beauty? Fuck it, I'm turning into a drama queen, it's not like I care about theirs. It's not like I could give them something more than my body.

A/N:

Thank to everyone who reviewed Take me and subscribed to it, it means a world to me ;)

A big "thank you" to Piper! You're awesome, girl! You did a wonderful work at "beta-ing" this story :D

Playlist: Kevin Rudolf-In the City; OneRepublic- Everybody loves me;

To see images I used as an inspiration, check out this link (You will see there: James, Jasper, Alice and "ta-da" Edward before Italy) s1157(dot)photobucket(dot)com/albums/p598/FF_BloodTearsAndGold/


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: My wonderful beta Piper is back on track(doing her magic), so, here's the new chapter;)**

**Jay's POV**

Looking at my body in the mirror, I liked how I looked; _I would fuck the guy and who wouldn't? _I think. I ran my eyes over biceps imaging a tattoo; I think that would do me some good. Tracing the contour of my abs, with my fingers, my thoughts went to how my young, slender body someday will become flabby. The skin will droop and my dick will shrink, what will happen then? What will happen to me in 50 years? Calming myself down, I pushed those thoughts away and slumped down on the couch close my eyes. _What stupid thoughts you ass_. Sleepless nights made themselves noticed and I fell asleep instantly.

Waking up the next morning was not a heavenly thing,_ where's the fucking phone_? I didn't want to get up. Opening one eye I try to estimate the direction the terrible sound is coming from.

"Yes," I growled in to the phone, not glancing at the caller ID.

"Favorite actor-Anthony Hopkins, favorite color – gray, favorite drink – The Black Russian, does not have any special preferences in music, but has an strong liking to alternative rock; very fond of World History, sociable with a shy streak; but has never dated a girl more than two weeks. He likes sports, unless he's in PE classes which he always blushes, a very lovely young man. I diagnose: it is going to be easier than we thought. You, fucker as always are lucky" says Brandon gloomy with a growl. My sudden sullen mood was gone and both eyes were open as I sat up sporting a large grin.

"Love you!"

"You're lying, ass." She laughed

"Kiss you." I say then disconnect the call.

Time to lift my seductive ass then drag it off to classes -Forward! There're great dicks in front of us! …I mean deeds. The first class I already missed, but there's a chance to be in time for the second one.

Taking a quick shower I vigorously dived into my wardrobe. Is it possible to find something here? My eyes wondered through everything, finding a nice, in my opinion, gray t-shirt. Self-satisfied I smile at my reflection in the mirror, but in a couple of minutes I'm already cursing the world, trying to break through New Havens jungle jam. The motor of my "Fat Boy" ache dully, not having the possibility to give out at least a tenth part of its capacity, but I do get to the university 15 minutes before classes start.

I guess today was my day.

Leaving off campus was great, but morning traffic is a bitch, that's why I will always choose my Harley over a car in a blink of an eye. Standing for a few moments beside my baby, I take a look around me with my usual graceful confidence till I grace into the entrance of the building.

Adoring sighs wand whispers were heard; I guess I haven't lost my charm or appeal overnight. Clusters of students shut up when I walk by, wishing that by God's miracle I will grace them with my attention. Could you imagine? Thousands of students knew me, well at least at my faculty, what could I say? I'm fucking popular. However, the miracle and my attention had other plans for today.

Edward stood with a couple of students smoking and pretended to be interested in what nonsense Jessica Stanley was spouting, her wildly gesticulating hands with her crooked fingers, permanently coughing because the smoke has not enough time to exit her lungs at the same time with her verbal diarrhea. Finally Connecticut BBC office closes her mouth when I came near my new prey. The astonishment on their faces; as if why the fuck Jasper decided to greet them, and didn't simply get off with a casual wave of the hand, instead I shake hands with the guys and leave Edward last. He shuddered slightly when I touched his hand. The boy apparently was nervous. Well, sunshine, it's time to knock you out with the stare. I watch him intently, knowing my eyes wash him in a torrent of gentleness that quickly changes into an impetuous passion and then lust.

Yes, I could pull it out.

"Hey, anybody knows where our next lecture is?" I say addressing everyone, but looking just at him.

"It's a practice class," mumbles Edward, "with Dr. Carlisle, on the third floor."

Fuck, looking at him closer I can attest that he looks even more tempting. From a former gray mediocrity there's nothing left he was all man, but with the same shy innocence in his eyes, and not such an innocent bulge in his tight ass jeans, a defined T-shaped muscle relief, a cute face and messy penny cooper hair. The mess on his head adds to his looks an even more dare, but I have to suppress my desire to take him right here, right now_ for now_.

Dr. Carlisle Volturi is a pleasant man in his forties without the usual arrogance in his demeanor. He inspected closely the students in the auditorium that were looking at him with such indifference in their eyes. "The future of the nation," he says quietly and crosses his arms on his chest. The tumult continued as Volturi waits, perhaps for the storm to calm itself.

"Ladies and gentlemen, will make me a favor of you presenting me some bits of your attention. I'm afraid my lecture is not going to be as fascinating to you as the things you are so enthusiastically discussing; but the skill of doing things that is not so interesting or pleasant, but useful, will help you a bit in the future."

The rumble gradually abates.

"To tell you the truth, I don't really know why the university administration decided that you need my course for your specialty. I think they hope that from the bunch of subjects you're taking you will assimilate at least something," he smiles ironically. "So, our topic for today is going to be: Objective modeling, I need you to break in pairs."

I must be unbelievably lucky today! A moment after hearing our professor's demand I follow my way to my aim and slid into a chair near a literally dumbfound Edward.

"Mind if I seat here? " I say, smiling sweetly.

"N-no, of course, not," He stammers.

I smiled self-satisfied by his reaction, started going through the papers with the assignment. Naturally, the task is as stupid as I thought it would be.

"Do you understand something of this?" I ask looking again at my prey.

He was in catatonic stupor. This was bad.

"I don't find here anything familiar; maybe we could sort it out _together_?" I purr, stressing the word together.

"May I, "he swallows, "May I take a look,"

"Yes, of course"

I move the folder with the files to him, but not taking away my hand, so to open it, he will have to remove my hand. The guy with trembling hands touches mine, stops for a moment and tenderly, very lightly discharges my arm. Edward begins reading the assignment, but I clearly see he can't concentrate on what he's doing. His thoughts float somewhere else; far away from the boring phrases written on the sheets and this makes me do an inner happy little dance.

Yes, no doubt he was very surprised by my attention. I am aware of how I make people react by doing almost nothing.** If** the desire to be liked by a certain person overcomes me then that person is doomed. I'm an insanely adorable creature, and with my looks that are the merit of my parents, I don't allow my talents to go unnoticed.

**If.**

Edward represents a very fascinating show. The way he is trying to hide his confusion, sets me on even more. _Accidently_ dropping my pen I sigh and mumbling something about my clumsiness I sink under the table, meanwhile, again _accidently_ I put my hand on his knee, feeling that he stops breathing. _Shush, my boy, Jazzy haven't even done anything, and you darling are already so nervous_. I cooed in my head. _The true agitation is yet to come, and it will blow your mind away, I promise!_

"I'm sorry," I smiled innocently at him once again. "I'm so clumsy at times"

He unconsciously drove a hand through his wild hair, trying to calm. The guy has beautiful fingers- I haven't noticed it before. Before, I haven't noticed a lot.

"You know, I feel awkward when people are silent. Maybe you'll tell me what you've read there? "I say politely trying to seem interested, staring again at him with a devouring passion in my eyes.

The fire in his eyes meets mine and Edward shudder lightly. Still smiling, I'm trying to discharge the situation between us. His reaction is so unusual and funny that I'm trying hard not to laugh in his face. This is going to be so easy. And while all this is ridiculously funny for me, for Edward it's the opposite.

"Well, there's nothing complicated," he whispers, "look, we just need to introduce this numbers in the computer model program."

I estimate this as an invitation to come closer to him and inauspiciously reduce the distance between us, showing fake interest to the freakish graphic on which Edward keeps his finger. I want to catch his faltering breath with my lips, but not today, he is not ready yet. As if mechanically I put one hand on his shoulder and stick my finger into the graphic touching his wrist on the way, and again stare into his eyes and smile throwing in my killer dimples that never left someone indifferent.

"This," I said softly licking my lips, "This numbers we should introduce?"

"Y-yes them," he says his breath hitching still looking at my mouth.

Fuck, I think I overdone it again.

"Okay, let's try," I said cheerfully.

Well, the first phase is completed with a stunning success. I hope you understand that I'm not talking about our scientific torments. The remaining time till the end of the class we do what two good students should do, however occasionally I nevertheless make him blush by staring with lewd looks till bell stops his torture, but be sure, it's not for a long period of time.

**Beta note: Jasper is an ass…He rushed me so if you find mistakes it's his fault! **

**Jasper: Well if you hurried the hell up..*Glares***

**Piper (Me I'm The Beta!): *Glares black***

**Happy Reading! **


End file.
